ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Friki (Germany)
Friki is an German children's television channel owned and operated by Fox International Channels under license to Cartoonverse Worldwide, launched in 2005. Friki was previously created as a joint venture between Cartoonverse Television, Splashinis Television's Family Entertainment, Universal Animation Studios, The Harvey Entertainment Company and NBCUniversal Global Networks, producing programming for children aged 2-14. On December 31, 2014, Friki Germany was shut down. Programming Final Programming * Goosebumps * Poddington Peas * Meg and Mog * Peanuts * The Real Ghostbusters * Van Pires * New Kids on the Block * The Mickey Mouse Club * Pinky and the Brain * The Smurfs * The Mouse Factory * TaleSpin * Merlin the Magical Puppy * Cubix * Rimba's Island * Mr. Meaty * Sitting Ducks * Bananas in Pyjamas * The Adventures of Eizan and Ami * Pippi Longstocking * Mr. Bogus * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Wimpy Kids * Christopher Crocodile * Hills End * The Adventures of Spot * Roary the Racing Car * Polterguests * Postman Pat * Hilltop Hospital * Bobby's World * The Secret World of Polly Flint * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo * Renford Rejects * James Bond Jr. * Batman: The Animated Series * Cow and Chicken * Pablo the Little Penguin: The Series * Ric the Raven * Storybook World * Wide-Eye * House of Backyard * Scaredy Camp * The Adventures of Buzzy Bee and Friends * Guess with Jess * Bugs Bunny and Friends * Pirates of Dark Water * Sport Billy * Lifeboat Luke * Gypsy Girl * Beakman's World * All Grown Up! * Little Red Tractor * The Flintstones * Dexter's Laboratory * The Angry Beavers * Conan the Adventurer * Camp Candy * My Little Pony Tales * Bonkers * Captain N: The Game Master * Metajets * L.A. 7 * Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates * Sylvanian Families * Rupert * Darkwing Duck * Invader Zim * The Adventures of Sam & Max: Freelance Police * Babar * Captain Zed and the Zee Zone * Doug * Just Like Dad * The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show * Noddy in Toyland * Budgie the Little Helicopter * Taz-Mania * The Further Adventures of SuperTed * We All Have Tales * Yakkity Yak * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * Zoo Life with Jack Hanna * Mousercise * Jim Henson's The Hoobs * Basket Fever * Wake, Rattle and Roll * ''The Addams Family'' (1992) * The California Raisin Show * Where's Wally?: The Animated Series * Dinozaurs * Baby Backyardigans * Tiny Toon Adventures * ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (1987) * Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears * What's With Andy? * Starcom: The U.S. Space Force * Paddington Bear * DuckTales * Katie and Orbie * The Flying House * Rocko's Modern Life * Mirthworms on Stage * Horseland * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers * The Forgotten Toys * Coconuts * Life with Louie * Power Rangers: Ninja Storm * Wunschpunsch * The Adventures of Raggedy Ann and Andy * Stickin' Around * Little Annie Ladybird * Video Power * Kenan and Kel * Caribou Kitchen * Sunkist Kids * The Little Flying Bears * Raw Toonage * Marvel Super Hero Adventures * ''Astro Boy'' (2003) * The Adventures of Tintin * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * Dungeons & Dragons * Potamus Park * The Elephant Show * Inuk * Journey to the Heart of the World * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Kidsongs * The Biz * Pugwall's Summer * Angela Anaconda * Johnson and Friends * PopPixie * Old Bear Stories * Goof Troop * Towser * RoboCop: The Animated Series * Bumpety Boo * Chuggington * The Universe Stops with You * Westward Ho! * Hot Shots * The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries * A Miss Mallard Mystery * CBS Storybreak * Ready or Not * Magilla Gorilla * Clang Invasion * Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey * The Funnyman Boogeyman Show * Worzel Gummidge Down Under * The Adventures of Grady Greenspace Former Programming * SpongeBob SquarePants * Spellbinder * Dragonball Evolution * Twinkle, the Dream Being * Dog City * Just Deal * Big Bad Beetleborgs * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss * Fantomcat * The Telecat Show * Audubon's Animal Adventures * X-Men * Pole Position * Inspector Gadget's Field Trip * Spider-Man ABC * Swamp Thing * Mac and Muttley * Carl Squared * Mew Mew Power * DragonFlyz * Saban’s Gulliver’s Travels * The Scheme of Things * Star Wars: Ewoks * CatDog * Rambo: The Force of Freedom * Widget the World Watcher * Wish Kid * Dennis the Menace * Casper and Friends * The Real Story of... * Dragon Express * A Bunch of Munsch * Power Rangers: Dino Thunder * Robots: The Series * Dinky Di's * M.A.S.K. * The Miraculous Mellops * All That * Punky Funky Tazos * Mother Goose and Grimm * Toxic Crusaders * Baby Christina's World * Ace Ventura: Pet Detective * Slimer! And the Real Ghostbusters * The Trap Door * Delilah and Julius * Braceface * The Fairytaler * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Ultimate Book of Spells * Fifi and the Flowertots * Caitlin's Way * Rescue Heroes * The Kids from Room 402 * Noozles * The Fairly OddParents! * Ace Lightning * Dream Street * McGee and Me! * Horrid Henry * Charlie Chalk * Aladdin * Piggsburg Pigs! * Bush Beat * Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs * Road to Avonlea * The Magic Box * Jay Jay the Jet Plane * CBS Schoolbreak Special * Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century * Tell Me Why * Zak Tales * What About Mimi? * All for One * Super Mario Bros. * Little Rosey * Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse * Dinosaucers * Creepy Crawlers * Barbie and the Rockers Specials * The Fire-Raiser * The Hydronauts * Sheep in the Big City * AlfTales * M.A.S.K. * Star Wars: Droids * Fraggle Rock * Sharky & George * Toad Patrol * Genie in the House * Angelina Ballerina * Betty's Bunch * Superbook * House of Mouse * The Beeps * ProStars * Ketchup: Cats Who Cook * The Chipmunks Go to the Movies * Wide World of Kids * Just for the Record * The Lampies * Bat Baby: The Series * Youthe Quake * Kirk * Kipper * The Karate Kid * Rude Dog and the Dweebs * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Blazing Dragons * Mummies Alive! * Shadow Raiders * Escape of the Artful Dodger * Road Rovers * Maisy * Science Court * Amazing Animals * F-Zero * Clifford the Big Red Dog * Fantastic Four * Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm * Barney and Friends * The Wuzzles * Edgar and Ellen * Say It with Noddy * Anatole * ChalkZone * The Genie From Down Under * Cousin Skeeter * Noah's Island * Birdz * Follow That Feather * Dumbo's Circus * The Mask: Animated Series * Saban's Adventures of Oliver Twist * Freakazoid! * Even Stevens * The Brothers Garcia * Kerching! * Don't Eat the Neighbours * Franklin * Aquila * Legend of the Dragon * The Pink Panther * Mythic Warriors: Guardians of the Legend * The Wacky World of Tex Avery * Gadget Boy & Heather * Eekstravaganza * Tic Tac Toons * Supernormal * Rotto-Botto * Frootie Tooties * Rugrats * Count Duckula * Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series * Serious Jungle * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Xcalibur * The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin * KaBlam! * The Adventures of Pete and Pete * Take Off * Legends of the Hidden Temple * Figure It Out * Dr Otter * Pat and Stan * The Hoota and Snoz Show * Old MacDonald's Sing-A-Long Farm * Johnny Bravo * George and Martha * Romeo! * Twipsy * Serious Amazon * P.C. Pinkerton * The New Woody Woodpecker Show * Street Sharks * Preston Pig * Henry's Cat * G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero * Diplodos * Batman of the Future * Voltron: The Third Dimension * Baby Potter: The Series * Roswell Conspiracies: Aliens, Myths and Legends * Jack Hanna's Animal Adventures * Digimon * Milo's Bug Quest * Wishbone * Flipper and Lopaka * The Magician's House * The Twins * Watership Down * Bo on the Go * Zoboomafoo * Beast Wars: Transformers * What-a-Mess * The Prince of Atlantis * Happy Ness: Secret of the Loch * Static Shock * Mona the Vampire * Z-Squad * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * The Mummy: The Animated Series * Bad Dog * Lapitch the Little Shoemaker * Diabolik * ''Action Man'' (2000) * Capertown Cops * Little Monsters * Eugénie Sandler P.I. * The Wind in the Willows Collection * Monster by Mistake * Ring Raiders * The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs * Franny's Feet * The Mr. Men Show * Animaniacs * Outriders * X-DuckX * The Boy from Andromeda * Creepschool * Fetch the Vet * Beverly Hills Teens * My Friends Baby Kong * The Silver Brumby * Breaker High * Theodore Tugboat * Wonder Why? * My Best Friend is an Alien * Ripley's Believe It or Not * Silver Surfer * Sea Princesses * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast * Avatar: The Last Airbender * Wildfire * Weird-Oh's * The New Addams Family * The Little Lulu Show * Little Shop * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks * Grange Hill * Animal Mechanicals * The New Adventures of Ocean Girl * Dumb Bunnies * Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats * Splashinis Television's Family Entertainment catalog **''Mission to Mars: The Series'' **''The Legend of the Volcano Sisters'' **''Ryan & Isabella: The Series'' **''Secret Mission Adventures'' * Monster Allergy * The Secret Series * Grossology * Erky Perky * Make Way for Noddy * Gordon the Garden Gnome * The Tick * You Can Read * Chinawings * Marsupilami * Bush School * Battletoads * OWL/TV * Toxic Crusaders * Kong: The Animated Series * Timberwood Tales * Oscar and Friends * Madeline * Captain Simian & the Space Monkeys * Being Ian * ABC Afterschool Special * The Kids of Degrassi Street * George Shrinks * Men in Black: The Series * Di-Gata Defenders * Chuck Finn * The Wild Thornberrys * Spark Park * Frankenstein's Cat * ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003) * The Amanda Show * Rocket Power * Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist * Bump in the Night * Jackie Chan Adventures * Harveytoons * The Story Store * Billy the Cat * Cubeez * Farzzle's World * Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action! * Monster Ranchers * The Country Mouse and the City Mouse Adventures * Hey Arnold! * Nanook's Great Hunt * Martha Speaks * Crash Zone * A.J.'s Time Travelers * Pelswick * Tracey McBean * The Journey of Allen Strange * Lizzie McGuire * Drake & Josh * Puyo Puyo * Outriders * The Secret of Bear Mountain * Pound Puppies * Little Wizards * Danny Phantom * Connie the Cow * The Toothbrush Family * Dragon Booster * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters * Unfabulous * The Tetra Show * W.I.T.C.H. * Gerry Anderson's New Captain Scarlet * The Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers * Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! * Pixel Pinkie * Hoota and Snoz * Bob the Builder * The Mouse and the Monster * The Amazing Children * Naturally Sadie * Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide * Project G.e.e.K.e.R. * Sonic Advance: The Series * Enchanted Tales * Seven Little Monsters * Zoey * Madison's Adventures: Growing Up Wild * Liberty's Kids * Jane and the Dragon * Ruby Gloom * The Nimbols * City of Friends * Eerie, Indiana: The Other Dimension * Flight Squad * Billabong Tales * Sky Trackers * Princess Tenko * Gullah Gullah Island * The Avengers: United They Stand * Hi-5 See also *Friki Category:Children's television networks Category:German television networks Category:Friki Category:Fox Networks Group Category:Fox International Channels Category:Rockville International Networks Category:Cartoonverse Television Category:Cartoonverse Television International Category:Splashinis Worldwide Studios